


rest up, my dear.

by wootherin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, highschooler!seungwoo, privatetutor!byungchan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Semuanya terasa terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai mimpi belaka. Jadi, dengan harapan yang tinggi membuncah, Seungwoo memejamkan mata. Berharap bahwa saat matanya nanti kembali terbuka, Byungchan masih ada.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	rest up, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> special for you, [@resolusibahagia](https://twitter.com/resolusibahagia). Thank you!

“Aku nggak mau belajar,” ucap Seungwoo. Alih-alih duduk di tempat biasanya di karpet dekat sofa, dia malah duduk di bangku yang terlampau kecil untuk menampung tubuhnya.

Byungchan mengangkat pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang, melihat Seungwoo dengan satu alis terangkat. Mendengus pelan ketika menyadari _earmuff_ merah muda yang ia pakai. “Kenapa nggak mau belajar?” tanya Byungchan, menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Ini hari Sabtu. Sesuai dengan jadwal sesi privat mereka, harusnya Seungwoo udah mulai belajar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi dia malah membuat Byungchan menunggu di sofa—membaca materi yang akan ia ajar nanti, dan dikejutkan dengan anak didiknya yang, hari itu, terlihat sangat menggemparkan hati.

“Nggak mau aja,” ucap Seungwoo. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dan pandangannya dialihkan dari tatapan yang lebih tua.

Byungchan menghela nafas pelan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dan mengangkat tangannya, melirik jam. “Ini udah kepotong dua puluh tujuh menit, lho?” katanya, tangannya kembali ia turunkan. “Bentar lagi juga kan kamu ujian.”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa diingatkan juga, dia tau. Ujian akhirnya kian mendekat—dan Seungwoo, sama sekali belum siap. Tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas memang terkenal paling melelahkan, menguras energi serta pikiran. Tapi Seungwoo nggak nyangka efeknya bisa segini besar.

Dia capek. Capek, banget.

“Seungwoo?” panggil Byungchan, terdengar sedikit khawatir. “Ada apa?”

Seungwoo, lagi-lagi, menggeleng.

Oke. Ini aneh. Di antara semua murid yang Byungchan ajar, Seungwoo itu yang paling semangat. Ambisinya paling tinggi. Kalau ada yang nggak ngerti, pasti langsung tanya. Bahkan pernah Byungchan dapat telfon jam dua dini hari, membangunkannya dari alam mimpi hanya untuk ditanyakan masalah rumus yang bagi Seungwoo terlampau sulit.

Malam itu, mengusir segala kantuk yang tersisa, Byungchan beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. Menjelaskan materi yang bahkan belum pernah ia ajari. Seungwoo mendengarkan dengan teliti, memekik senang ketika soal yang ia setengah mati ingin selesaikan itu akhirnya menemukan jawaban. Byungchan hanya terkekeh pelan, tidak lupa juga untuk memberikan pujian. Serta asuransi, bahwa suatu hari nanti Seungwoo juga bisa diterima di universitas dengan jurusan sama seperti yang Byungchan tekuni.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Byungchan mendengar dengkuran pelan dari ujung sambungan, dan senyum Byungchan merekah makin lebar. Anak ini.. pekerja keras. Seungwoo nggak pernah gagal untuk bikin Byungchan kagum—semua usahanya selalu bisa bikin Byungchan merasa penuh dengan kebanggaan.

Jadi, melihat Seungwoo yang menolak untuk belajar seperti ini, Byungchan tentu khawatir. “Seungwoo?” dia panggil, sekali lagi. Mengernyitkan dahi ketika yang lebih muda tidak menjawab.

“Nggak mau belajar nih?” tanya Byungchan. Seungwoo balas dengan gelengan pelan. “Yaudah. Kakak pulang aja, ya?”

Tubuh Seungwoo sedikit menegang. Anak itu masih nggak ngelihat ke arah Byungchan, tangannya sibuk meremat bagian bawah kemeja yang ia kenakan. Dia mau nahan, tapi nggak berani.

“Seungwoo,” panggil Byungchan lagi. Kali ini berhasil membuat yang lebih muda menolehkan wajah. Menatap ke arahnya dengan mata yang penuh keraguan. “Kakak pulang ya?”

Tatapan Byungchan lembut, tapi nggak goyah. Tiap Seungwoo hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, langsung ia urungkan kembali segala niat. Sampai akhirnya Byungchan bangkit dari sofa. Mulutnya seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya—berkata, “Jangan!”

Urgensi dalam suaranya terdengar mengagetkan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, udah terlanjur. Seungwoo tau ucapannya nggak bisa ditarik kembali. “Jangan pulang..” gumamnya, pelan.

Dengan langkah besar, Byungchan menghampiri. Berlutut di depan kursi, mensejajarkan pandangan dengan yang lebih muda. “Ada apa?” tanya Byungchan.

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala. Matanya terasa panas. Akhir-akhir ini, hidupnya diisi sama belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Terus, ada juga kegiatan klub. Organisasi. Dan segala lainnya yang bisa membantunya untuk promosi diri.

Universitas yang ingin ia masuki ini standarnya terlampau tinggi. Awalnya, Seungwoo pikir dia kuat. Tapi ngelihat gimana kondisi mentalnya sekarang ini, rasanya ingin buru-buru memutar arah untuk kembali.

“Kamu nggak denger gara-gara ini ya?” Byungchan mendekat, meraih _earmuff_ yang Seungwoo pakai dan ia lepas dengan hati-hati. Ada kekehan pelan yang lepas dari kedua bilah yang lebih tua. Dan Seungwoo berani sumpah, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya juga, seperti dicuri oleh lelaki yang sekarang ini rasanya terlampau dekat. “Udah bisa denger belum sekarang?”

Byungchan kembali menjauhkan diri, _earmuff_ yang barusan ia lepas ditaruh di pangkuan Seungwoo. “Sekarang aku tanya lagi, berarti udah bisa jawab kan?” tanya Byungchan, menatap Seungwoo lekat-lekat.

Nggak ada jawaban, dia kembali mendekat. “Apa masih ada lagi ini sumpelan kupingnya?”

Seungwoo langsung menjauhkan diri. Mundur, matanya membelalak kaget. Tangannya refleks diangkat untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka. Tapi bodohnya, dia lupa.

Kursi ini… bukan untuk orang (hampir) dewasa sepertinya. Ini punya keponakannya, yang umurnya bahkan belum mencapai sepertiga dari umur Seungwoo. Berat badannya juga, jauh lebih ringan. Pegerakannya tadi berhasil membuat kursi kecil ini kehilangan keseimbangan. Hampir jomplang, ke belakang.

Hampir.

Karna hal berikutnya yang Seungwoo ingat, dia ada di pelukan Byungchan. Tangannya sigap melingkar di pinggang Seungwoo—menahan yang lebih muda agar tidak terjatuh.

Nggak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Seungwoo sibuk dengan hatinya yang nggak terkendali. Udah lama dia mendam perasaan, menganggapnya sebagai rasa kagum sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa yang ia punya bukan sekedar rasa suka biasa.

“Kamu tuh, ini kursi kecil banget. Mana kuat nahan kamu,” kata Byungchan, dengan hati-hati menarik Seungwoo untuk pindah dari kursi dan duduk di lantai. Pelukannya ia lepas. Tangannya meraih ke belakang kepala Seungwoo, diusap lembut. “Nanti kalau jatuh terus kepalanya kebentur gimana?”

Tangan Seungwoo bergerak dengan sendirinya. Melingkar di pergelangan tangan Byungchan—membuat yang lebih tua itu menghentikan gerakannya. Mereka saling tatap. Lama. Dan saat Byungchan menyunggingkan senyum, Seungwoo rasanya seperti lupa dengan segala beban di pundaknya.

“Udah bisa denger belum?” Byungchan memindahkan tangannya, jarinya bermain asal dengan daun telinga yang lebih muda. Jawaban otomatis Seungwoo adalah; mengangguk. Bahaya banget ini. Byungchan.

“Jadi kalau kakak tanya, udah bisa jawab?”

Lagi, Seungwoo balas dengan anggukan.

Tatapan Byungchan melembut. Cengkraman Seungwoo di pergelangan tangan Byungchan juga, mengendur. Membuat yang lebih tua dengan mudah bergerak untuk menangkup pipi Seungwoo. “Ada apa?” tanya Byungchan.

Ada sedikit keraguan yang terlintas di benak Seungwoo, tapi usapan lembut jari Byungchan di pipinya berhasil meluruhkan keraguan itu. “Aku capek,” ucapnya.

Byungchan mengangguk mengerti. “Capek ya, belajar?”

Seungwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah tangan yang lebih tua. Byungchan nggak berhenti ngelus pipinya. Dan tiap sentuhan Byungchan bikin Seungwoo tenang. Jadi, dia pejamkan matanya.

Kantung mata Seungwoo terlihat jelas. Byungchan tau, gimana Seungwoo suka belajar hingga larut malam. Jadi, dia goncangkan pipi Seungwoo pelan. Bilang, “Bangun.”

Seungwoo mengerjapkan mata, bingung. Menurut ketika Byungchan membimbingnya untuk berdiri. Tangan yang tadi mencengkram pergelangan Byungchan kini aman di genggaman yang lebih tua, jari mereka saling bertautan.

Panas banget, muka Seungwoo. Pasti leher sama telinganya keliatan merah banget kalau dia ngaca.

Kakinya mengikuti langkah Byungchan, naik tangga. Byungchan udah hafal rumah ini di luar kepala. Tau, seluk beluknya. Dia sering _part-time_ mengasuh keponakan Seungwoo, dulu. Dan anak itu suka lari-lari nggak karuan. Kadang bonus juga, ngurusin Seungwoo. Omnya ini suka nggak mau kalah sama ponakan. Caper.

Terus tiba-tiba, Byungchan ditawarin ngajar. Ya tanpa pikir panjang, dia mau. Perbedaan usia mereka nggak terlalu jauh dan rasa percaya dirinya tinggi untuk ini.

Dia berhenti di depan ruangan yang terletak di ujung lorong, mendorong pintunya terbuka sebelum menarik Seungwoo masuk bersamanya. Ini kamar Seungwoo. Harusnya, dari semua orang di bumi, yang paling hafal dengan kamar ini ya dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang, sama Byungchan… rasanya asing. Semua. Dia bahkan nggak tau, harus nginjekin kaki dimana. Takut terlalu dekat. Takut, terlalu jauh. Nggak rela pegangan tangannya lepas.

“Materi hari ini tidur siang,” ucap Byungchan, santai. Menutup pintu di belakang mereka lalu menarik Seungwoo ke arah kasur. Yang lebih muda menurut ketika Byungchan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring.

“Tidur,” kata Byungchan. Menepuk pipi Seungwoo pelan. “Istirahat dulu. Hari ini kita nggak usah belajar.”

Selimut biru yang selalu menemani tidurnya ditarik hingga menutupi dada, tapi rasanya bukan itu yang Seungwoo butuhkan. Belum apa-apa, dia udah rindu. Sama sentuhan Byungchan. Jadi, pas yang lebih tua itu hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan, tangannya langsung Seungwoo tahan.

“Kak..”

Byungchan menatapnya penasaran.

Seungwoo langsung gelagapan. Dalam hati merutuki diri, karna.. aduh. Bisa-bisanya.

Ngelirik ke arah jam dinding, dia bilang, “Jam kerja kakak masih sisa banyak.”

Dengar ini, Byungchan tertawa. Pipi Seungwoo yang memerah ia cubit gemas. “Hari ini anggep libur aja. Ganti hari nanti,” katanya.

“Jangan!” Seungwoo langsung menggelengkan kepala, frantik. “Aku nggak mau ganti hari.”

“Ya terus gimana?” Byungchan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. “Katanya capek hari ini?”

Seungwoo melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Byungchan. Tanpa kata bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang. Lalu… menepuk sisi kasur yang sekiranya muat untuk menampung satu orang.

Byungchan nggak bergerak. Tatapannya bingung. Jadi, Seungwoo tepuk kasurnya sekali lagi. Dua kali. Tiga. Lalu mengerang frustasi.

“Temenin aku,” ucap Seungwoo, akhirnya.

Tawa Byungchan pecah tak terkendali. Tangannya bergerak lagi untuk mencubit pipi. “Ampun,” katanya, satu tangan memegangi perut karna terlalu banyak ketawa. “Aduh—ampun. Lucu banget. Adik.”

Seungwoo cuma bisa diem. Bibirnya maju, sedikit. Ngambek. Selimutnya ditarik lebih naik, menutupi muka. Tapi Byungchan tarik turun lagi. Tawanya udah reda, senyumnya merekah.

“Mau kakak temenin bobo?” tanya Byungchan, membuat Seungwoo terlihat lebih salah tingkah.

“Mau,” jawab Seungwoo. Sedikit menyesali perkataanya saat yang lebih tua mengangkat selimut dan mengambil posisi di samping Seungwoo. Mereka saling berhadapan, dan jantung Seungwoo berdebar nggak karuan.

“Tidur,” ucap Byungchan. Tangannya diangkat untuk mengelus pipi yang lebih muda. Seungwoo refleks bergeser mendekat. Dan Byungchan—refleks? Atau sengaja? Menarik Seungwoo ke dalam dekapan. Lengannya diselipkan di bawah kepala, membiarkan yang lebih muda menggunakannya sebagai bantal.

“Nggak apa istirahat.” Byungchan mendekapnya lebih erat. “Harus istirahat, malah.”

Seungwoo mengangguk pelan. Membenamkan wajah di dada Byungchan; memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya diselimuti kehangatan.

Anehnya, sama Byungchan, Seungwoo ngerasa… tenang. Minus hatinya yang berdetak nggak karuan. Juga, pikirannya tentang probabilitas hubungan mereka di masa depan. Tapi serius deh. Untuk saat ini, bebannya terasa hilang.

“Jangan lupa makan..”

Seungwoo jawab dengan anggukan, lagi.

“Jangan lupa tidur juga.”

Satu anggukan lagi.

“Kalau butuh kakak tinggal bilang aja.”

Ngang—bentar. Ngangguknya _pending._

Mata Seungwoo yang tadi dipejamkan kini terbuka lebar, menjauhkan diri sedikit dari yang lebih tua untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi Byungchan balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang terlampau santai. Seperti ucapannya tadi bukanlah hal yang dapat menggoncangkan hati.

Padahal, Seungwoo sekarang kewalahan banget.

“Kalau bilang emang kakak bakal ngapain?” tanya Seungwoo, akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali.

Byungchan mendecakkan lidah. Tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum bilang, “Ya kalau kamu lupa makan nanti kakak suapin.”

Seungwoo berdeham pelan. Tangannya ia angkat, meletakkan telapaknya di dada Byungchan. Sama, ternyata. Deg-degannya. Kerasa banget. Tapi kok, ekspresinya bisa santai begini ya?

Tau bukan jantungnya sendiri aja yang kewalahan, Seungwoo rasanya seperti disuntik keberanian.

Dia tatap mata Byungchan lekat-lekat. Nanya, “Kalau lupa tidur? Kakak tidurin?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Byungchan malah terkekeh pelan. “Itumah emang dasarnya kamu aja pengen ditidurin.” Jari telunjuknya bergerak untuk menusuk pelan perut Seungwoo, membuat yang lebih muda sedikit menggeliat geli. Ekspresinya lucu. Jadi, Byungchan colek lagi. Lagi. “Anak kecil.”

“Kakaaak..” suara Seungwoo terdengar merajuk. Yang lebih muda itu mencoba untuk menghindar, tapi tangan Byungchan lebih gesit. Sekarang bukan cuma satu jari. Empat jarinya ngelitikin perut Seungwoo.

Seungwoo, lemah sama yang beginian, nggak bisa nahan ketawanya. Upayanya untuk melepaskan diri makin liar. Tangan Byungchan juga makin brutal. “Kaaak—aduh, ah. Hahahaha aduh. Ampun.. kakak!” Seungwoo mencoba berguling menjauh. Padahal, kasur ini nggak terlalu besar.

Takut bayi besarnya itu jatuh, Byungchan berhenti menggelitiki. Menarik Seungwoo lebih dekat. Sangat dekat, dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Seungwoo mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah—tapi gagal. Jadi, dia menjauhkan kepalanya. Sedikit.

“Jangan uget-ugetan gitu dong,” tegur Byungchan. Tangannya mengusap bagian belakang kepala Seungwoo lembut. “Udah tau kasurnya sempit. Nanti jatuh.”

“Kakak sih…” lirih Seungwoo, menyingkirkan tangan Byungchan yang di bawah menjauh dari perut. Jaga-jaga. Takut ada serangan kedua. “Pake kelitikin segala.”

Byungchan terkekeh pelan, memindahkan posisi tangan agar jemari Seungwoo bisa ia genggam. “Kamu gemes kalau ketawa.”

Perlahan, Byungchan mengangkat tangan Seungwoo mendekat ke bibirnya. Dikecupi buku-buku jarinya. “Sering-sering ya?” katanya, tatapannya nggak lepas dari dua manik Seungwoo.

Senyumnya merekah ketika Seungwoo membalas pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. Anak itu kembali ditarik mendekat, kepalanya didorong hingga wajahnya terbenam di dada. “Pinter banget, favoritnya kakak.” Diiringi dengan satu kecupan di puncak kepala.

Seungwoo bingung banget. Kayak mimpi, tapi kok kayak bukan juga. Semuanya terasa terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai mimpi belaka. Jadi, dengan harapan yang tinggi membuncah, Seungwoo memejamkan mata. Berharap bahwa saat matanya nanti kembali terbuka, Byungchan masih ada.

**Spoiler: nantinya, Byungchan tetap ada.**


End file.
